1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jet powered watercraft, especially personal watercraft (“PWC”). More specifically, the invention concerns suspension systems that assist the performance of the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Jet powered watercraft have become very popular in recent years for recreational use and for use as transportation in coastal communities. The jet power offers high performance, which improves acceleration, handling and shallow water operation. Accordingly, PWCs, which typically employ jet propulsion, have become common place, especially in resort areas.
As use of PWCs has increased, the desire for better performance and enhanced maneuverability has become strong. Operators need to be able to handle the watercraft in heavily populated areas, especially to avoid obstacles, other watercraft and swimmers. Also, more people use PWCs as a mode of transportation, it is also preferred that the craft be easily docked and maneuvered in public places.
Typically, jet powered watercraft have a jet pump mounted within the hull that takes in water and expels the water at a high thrust to propel the watercraft. Most PWCs operate with this system. To control the direction of the watercraft, a nozzle is generally provided at the outlet of the jet pump to direct the flow of water in a desired direction. In the conventional PWC, turning is achieved by redirecting the flow of water from the nozzle.
The nozzle is mounted on the rear of the craft and pivots such that the flow of water may be selectively directed toward the port and starboard sides within a predetermined range of motion. The direction of the nozzle is controlled from the helm of the watercraft by the person operating the craft. By this, the operator can steer the watercraft in a desired direction. For example, when a PWC operator chooses to make a starboard-side turn, he or she turns the helm clockwise. This  causes the nozzle to be directed to the starboard side of the PWC so that the flow of water will effect a starboard turn.
When the watercraft travels over very choppy water, the jet propulsion system may become disengaged from the water. When this occurs, there is an interruption of jet flow of water, and hence, a decrease in the propulsion power or thrust provided by the jet propulsion system. As a result, a need has developed to minimize the likelihood that the jet propulsion system will become disengaged from the water when the watercraft is traveling over very choppy water.
For at least these reasons, a need has developed for a watercraft which provides uninterrupted jet flow of water to the jet propulsion system when the watercraft is travelling in wavy or choppy water.